


The Red Song

by PersephoneViolet



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cassandra - Freeform, F/M, Female Warrior, Forced, Red Lyrium, Templars, dorian pavus - Freeform, fun times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneViolet/pseuds/PersephoneViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started with a simple idea for a possibly believable Dorian/female Trevelyan smut. Somehow it turned into so much more. Its a tale of dark feels, friendships broken and faith lost. Corruption and of the beautiful red song. This could also possibly be a trigger for some so read at you own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of the end

Lifting her sword high she brought it down smashing the beautiful red lyruim that sung to her. Pride surged throughout her as she slowly stumbled back into camp, her eyes slightly glazed over. Yet again she hadn't given into temptation, once again her will was stronger than the song.

She wanted to curse the Templars for this but part of her knew it was her doing. The day seemed so long ago now that she chose the Templars over the mages. Starting it all, sealing her fate.

As she stumbled back into her tent she fell to the pelt before a pleasured moan escaped her. 

Lyrium rushing through her veins, back arching off the ground she let out a breathless grasp. Try as she might reality started to slip out from under her.

Everytime she had a dose of lyrium, the pleasure started followed quickly by the dark nightmare. She really had tried to stop herself from dosing again but failed. The edges of her view danced as people came into view.

Low humming buzzed in her ear as her body heated up. The voices weren't discernible but they were always there taunting her. Turning she curled into herself. Why had she decided to learn the ways of the Templars when this was the price. The hunger for more lyrium already burning low in her abdomen.

Right at that moment she would take any distraction to stop it. Even the blood soaked nightmare was starting to look like a blessing. It was not this bad at first, the first time had been a rush of pleasure unlike anything before. No blackness, no desires to be ashamed of just the pleasure and the soft fading want to experience it again. Truth be told she had done it again and again each time just like the last. All that faded after her first encounter with red lyruim. 

She felt corrupted ever since that moment. The hunger grew along with the blackness, at first just a single dose of pure lyruim would set all back into order. Somehow lately everything just blended no matter how much lyrium she ingested. The shadowy figures hardly left. Its was never quiet anymore, the noise distracting her more than once during a fight.

It just made her grip her shield and sword tighter, reassuring herself that she was the Herald of Andraste. This was all a test one she could not fail, all of Thedas rested on her shoulders. It pushed her forward made her train harder.

Drawing a large breathe into her lungs, she continued to repeat that to herself over and over. Hoping, deep inside she would find the part that had begun to slip away. Instead there was only the oily red darkness that demanded more from her, pushed her towards the darkest desires held inside her. She let out a breathless cry of despair as behind her minds eyes the nightmare returned. 

Red was all she seen before the rusty metallic taste of blood hit her tongue. Followed shortly by gurgling sounds, her breathing picked up she looked over at the hazy eyes of Dorian. His toned body didn't move as it lay beside her.

"D-dorain," her voice cracked as she looked into his dull eyes.

'This is not real' she kept repeating to herself as a shaky hand reached out toward him. Before she could reach him a rustling at the front of her tent drew her attention. An arm come into view and she reacted.

Lunging from her position she gripped the warm flesh before pulling whatever it was inside. Whatever it was could join her in darkness she was trapped in. With a simple yanking monition she pulled the thing to the ground beside her before straddling it in place with her weight. 

"You will have to try harder than that to get me you fucking monsters." 

Her voice held a hard edge to it as she looked down through the dark at the human shaped figure beneath her. 

"Well as lovely as this is, could you get off me now?" 

That voice she recognised as Dorian's, part of her hoped it was truly him. But she knew better than to trust what she saw or heard any more. She had fallen for this trap before and would not do so again. 

"You think I will believe you? I know your not real and I am going to prove it to myself and to you!" She yelled into the night. 

Feeling a warm softness on her arm she laughed darkly. Thanks to all the training she had done in her life grabbing the hand she twisted the arm to rest above his head. 

"I will prove it," she whispered lowly as her free hand reached to the soft martial that cover his torso. Grapping it she roughly pulled at it leaving only bare skin behind. 

"STOP this right now Trevelyan." 

She could hear the uneasiness in his voice, it was almost enough to make her pause. Till she felt the magic in the air, he would dare try to hurt her, grinning she called on her Templar training and seconds later the magic that had begun to fill the air dispelled. The real Dorian would never use his magic on her.

Magic had always scared her, it was part of the reason that she pushed herself so hard in training. She couldn't throw a fireball but she could stop them from casting them. 

"That was a mistake," her voice harsh "one you will pay dearly for.." 

Voice trailing off into silence she felt the body under her start to struggle. But with his magic all but gone for the moment overpowering him didn't prove to be to difficult. Within moments she had removed one of the straps that she wore only to use it to tie his hands above his head. That was the downfall of mages, they relied to strongly on there magic. Without it they panicked and become easier to defeat.

"Defy me again monster and it will be the last thing you do." 

"Trevelyan, I don't know what is wrong but if you stop we can talk about it." 

Chuckling to herself she lent down to whisper in his ear and one hand slowly traveled down the exposed skin of his chest. Her fingertips tingled in pleasure from where she touched him.

"Who said anything about stopping..." She said as her fingers come to a stop at his pelvis.


	2. To the victorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is were stuff gets fun..

The struggling only increased as she her hand travelled lower. Each movement under her cause the sensation of pleasure to increase. Slowly she rolled her hips, hissing as a spike of desire tore through her core. 

Maybe she would give into it just this once. Maybe this time she would take the darkness and prove that she was in charge. The burning only in increased as his panicked tone reached her ears. 

"What are you doing?" 

Choosing to ignore the creature she lifted herself enough so that she could easily removed the last of the barrier that stood between her and and the aphrodisiac warmth of flesh. 

"Trevelyan enough of this." 

The same desperate voice reached her ears as he pushed off the ground trying to buck her off. Every movement he made she used to her advantage as she pushed her clothed self against his naked flesh. 

"I knew you wanted this," she spat out at him. 

Her Dorian, the real one would never want a female he had expressed as much. But this Dorian was slowly getting hard under her, every rough grind against him causing a reaction. 

"Get the fuck off me," he all but yelled. 

Shaking her head she stood only to pull her pants down her leg. She wanted...no she need to feel the warmth of him with no barriers. She craved it, the rest of the world blurred leaving only her and the creature that dare enter her domain. 

"Trev, don't do this..." 

Each word seem to push her further. Grinning into the dark she begun to lower herself back down only to revive a sharp blow to the stomach. He tried to kick her away and partly succeeded. The next kick had her rolling to the side. 

Wrapping her hand around the hilt of her blade she kept hidden within reach. It was a simple matter to plunge the blade into the ground beside his head. All movement stopped.

"Enough of all that, I know its just for show," lightly she grasped his half flaccid cock "just shut up and accept the fact I win this evening." 

A strangled noise of disbelief reached her as she slowly moved her hand. She traced the lines she could feel before running a finger around the head. Each stroke had him hardening under her attention. 

"NO!" 

The voice faded into the night as her mouth lowered to wrap around his shaft. The taste of him was better than she expected, tracing the same path she had with her hand she bobbed her head up and down. Moaning lightly she took him as deep as she could into her throat. 

Each suck and lick seemed to bring a corresponding no from him. Yet he still grew harder under her attention. Laughing silently to herself, she reached to massage his balls. His body tensed at the first touch but each slow circle she made as she sucked him seemed to have him relaxing. 

Releasing him from her mouth with a wet popping sounds she traced the long thick length of him. Knowing she couldn't wait any longer she moved to straddle him. Again his whole body tensed.

"Maker, stop this." 

Ignoring the soft whisper she lowered herself down. She was already wet and ready. The size of him stretched her open as she slide down his length. Groaning in pleasure she used her hands to balance on his chest. Her eyes drifted closed as she rocked her body back and forward over his shaft. The pleasure was better than she expected, the size of him leaving a pleasant burn. Her breathing rough, she moaned louder as she increased the pace. 

Even though he didn't move under her each stroke pushed her towards the edge. Rocking herself forward she thrust back down on him drawing a groan from him and herself. Eyes drifting closed she took her pleasure. As the pressure built she moaned louder, forcing herself down his length again and again. 

From where her hands rested on his chest she could feel the rapid beat of his heart and his ragged breathing. Maker if that didn't just make her hotter. Tighten her inner muscles around his shaft she tried to fight off the incoming orgasm. Each glide made it harder to ignore.

Till final she gave in, a scream tore from her throat as she slammed down onto him one last time. Vaguely she heard the word fuck as her body convulsed in waves around him. With shaky hands she pushed herself off him till she sat by his side. 

Looking over toward him, she could see his eyes but she could tell he was looking at her. 

"Release me, now." 

In to much a daze to respond she lent over and untied his hands. With a speed she rarely seen he sat up and throw the bindings to the other side of the tent. Before lunging at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's 2. Next one will be in Dorian's pov


	3. Its not what it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what to say but I'm sorry Dorian...

Bile rose in his throat as his clammy hands wrapped around Trevelyan's neck. Pushing her to the ground he tightened his grip. He knew that she could easier push him away, overpower him again. What had just happen proved to him that she was the stronger one. 

But still she didn't try to stop him. Instead she lay lax under him staring up at him with hazy eyes. He couldn't even begin to understand why she had done what she did. He heard her call his name and had come to make sure she was ok. And then she....maker he couldn't even say the word to himself. 

He felt wrong dirtier than he had in his life. He could still feel her wetness on his cock and it just brought it all back. He just wanted to wash off but more than anything he wanted answers. Growling he slightly loosened his hold on her allowing her some air.

"Why?" He roughly demand. 

A half smile played across her face, "Your not real." 

Something inside him snapped. She was meant to be his friend, he remembered the nights they spent in the library. They had talked about everything and anything. She knew how he felt about women and he know that she secreatly stole sweets from the kitchen. He knew that she hated her first name so he always called her Trev. He had noticed that in the last months something was off about her. But he never would have guessed that this would happen. He thought she would talk to him, he thought she was just waiting for the right time to bring up her problem.

Looking down at her, he knew better now. If he had his magic in that moment he would of set her alight or worse he would give into temptation just so that he could feel like it was ok. Then she could burn. Grip tightening again he growled at her.

"I am right here Trev, I am fucking real...what just happened really happened. Tell me why?" 

With each word he started to shake her, he had never felt so fucking used and disgusting. He just needed to be clean and answers. One could wait for now. The rustling of the tent flap didn't register till he was being forceful ripped off her. 

The feeling of helplessness returned as the other person held his arms tight. Struggling his breathing increased as did the panic did. He felt trapped again, without his magic he felt like a child with no way to fight. 

"RELEASE ME!" He roared into the night. 

"Not till you calm down and explain yourself. What are you doing to the Inquisitor?" 

Dorian swallowed the bile that was trying to come up. It was Cassandra, another women had him pinned. Glaring over at Trev he quickly realised she lay dishevelled on the ground no pants on. Through the small crack in the tent he could see the wetness on her thighs. He still had next to no clothing on himself. Slowly his mind pieced together what Cassandra through she had walked in on. 

"You think I raped _her _?"__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I know this one is short next one will be longer I promise.


	4. A confession...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the lovely feels.

Dorian couldn't hold it anymore, he said the word. The one he had been denying because females couldn't do that to males...could they? He sure felt like that's what had happened. But who would believe him if he tried telling them. He wanted to yell and scream it to the world but couldn't. 

The bile he has been holding in come up all at once. Emptying his stomach all at once at his feet, he vaguely heard a sound of disgust coming from Cassandra. 

"Seeker what is goin...." 

Varric come to a stop at the flap of the tent he just opened. Dorian watched as Varric's eyes glided over the scene before coming to rest on him with one eyebrow raised.

"Get him out of my sight Varric. I'll question him once I have seen to the Inquisitor." 

Cassandra pushed him towards Varric. Dorian had to catch himself before he fell face first. A strong steady hand come to helped keep him up right. Looking toward Varric again he could see the concern in his eyes.

"Come on Sparkler, lets get you some clothes." 

Nodding he follow the dwarf out into the chilly night air. Drawing a deep breathe into his lungs he allowed Varric to lead him to where the dying embers of the fire that had been lit earlier. Sitting Dorian wrapped his arms around himself. 

With every breathe he could slowly feel his magic returning to him now that he wasn't around Trev. With each part that settled back into place he felt more powerful, more whole. All except for a small patch of darkness that now resided in his soul. Part of him suspected that it would always be there. 

The sudden heavy weight that was draped over his shoulders had him scrambling to his feet. Spinning he turned to see what had once been a fur now burning on the ground. Just to its left stood Varric, hands in the air in the surrender position. 

"Didn't mean to frighten you Sparkler." 

"You didn't... I just discovered a disliking of blankets is all." 

Maker, he needed to get a hold of himself. If his magic was back that also meant that the demons could find him in his chaotic state. He would be easy prey, he didn't think he would sleep tonight. But he needed everything to be ok. The only thing he could think to do was pretending that everything was normal. 

"I believe there is a spare robe in my tent..." He trailed off giving the fur before him a light nudge. "If you would be so kind." 

Hearing Varric head off towards his tent, his eye were drawn back to the tent Cassandra and Trevelyan where in. The tent still looked the same as when he walked in. There was no signs of movement from inside. Nothing to show that his life had just been turned upside down. Just the silence of the night greeted him.

Hearing Varric approaching him again he turn to accept the clean clothing. Quickly he donned the robe, throwing what was left of the old one onto the embers. Sitting back down he watch the tattered remains catch fire and burn. 

"So...Sparkler want to tell me what all that was about?" Varric gently probed as he sat down across from him. 

Looking into the other mans eyes he glared. What did he expect him to say, would the dwarf even believe him. How could he tell the other male that the Inquisitor, a female, had pinned him down, stripped him of his magic and then fucked him. It was all to much he broke out in a maniacal laugh.

"Oh you seen it, _I _just couldn't contain my need for pussy and just had to have _her _."____

____There was a pause._ _ _ _

____"Look Sparkler, if life has taught me anything its that appearances can be deceiving. So before the lady seeker comes out here sword swinging, I would like to hear what your side is."_ _ _ _

____It was enough to make Dorian pause, looking into the dwarfs eye he could see the concern there and maker if he didn't want to believe it was real. Maybe he could tell him._ _ _ _

____"I heard Trev call my name and went to make sure she was ok," he paused for a minute "Something is wrong with her Varric...she took my magic then..."_ _ _ _

____His eyes drifting shut he shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to admit it to another. Sure he could say it to himself but the wound still to raw to admit out loud. Looking back over at Varric he seen the shock and disbelief on his face._ _ _ _

____Andraste of course he wouldn't believe him. Sighing he moved to push himself up, before he could he felt a hand at his shoulder. Damn Varric was faster and quieter then he thought. Freezing he turned to look at him._ _ _ _

____"Are you ok, Sparkler?"_ _ _ _

____Hope flared as he looked at the man, shit maybe someone would believe him. Then just as fast that hope deflated. Trev was the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste even if people believe him nothing would be done, after all he was just a Tevinter mage._ _ _ _

____"No."_ _ _ _

____It was all he could say._ _ _ _

____Just at that moment Cassandra flung open the flap of the tent and marched toward where Varric and him sat._ _ _ _

____"You will tell me what substance you gave her Dorian. And you will tell me why you did this to her?"_ _ _ _

____Cassandra all but yelled as she stormed towards them only stopping when Varric stepped forward halting her advance._ _ _ _

____"Whoo calm down Seeker, it not what it looks like."_ _ _ _

____The glare Cassandra cast at Varric had fear setting in the pit of Dorian stomach. This was not going to end well._ _ _ _

____"You dare defend **him!** After what just happened. You didn't see her Varric, she is broken. The one we are relying on to save all of Thedas is laying curled up in a ball repeating the same words over and over. What do you expect me to do?" ____

"I expect you to listen Seeker." 

Looking directly at Dorian she shook her head. Before turning back toward Trev's tent with a worried look on her face. 

"Tomorrow we leave for Skyhold, there Dorian may plead his case to the whole of the inquisition. Till then I have nothing to say to either of you.....Don't try to leave, it will not end well." 

Cassandra directed a hard look at both of them before turning on the heel of her foot and marching back. 

"Give her time, she will listen." 

Varric's words floated into the still night. Maker he prayed the dwarf was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to take a moment to thank Write_and_Wrong for all the comments and suggestions. Really thank you. You are simply the best. Keep being awesome. Also thank you anyone else out there reading this.


	5. Back to reality...

The hours seemed to slowly move as the moon made its way over the sky making way for the dawn. Dorian sat at in front of the now dead fire not saying a word. Just waiting, trying to stay awake. Varric had sat to his left throughout the night telling stories.

He was grateful for the other males presence. Its almost like he know that Dorian feared the demons that might come if he slept. Maker, who knew if he would be able to resist them if they offered him the chance to make all this better. Or worse revenge on Trev. 

Gazing to the lighten sky he was aware of the fact that soon Trev would walk out her tent she had never be one to sleep the day away. He wasn't sure what he would feel when he seen her again, part of him still hoped that she would come beg his forgiveness. He turned to look as the sound behind him watching Cassandra walk out of the tent trying to help Trev along. 

"I don't know what is wrong Cassandra but really im fine. You can let go of me, I can walk by myself." 

Trev frowned at Cassandra, since the moment she opened her eyes the other women had been hovering. Asking her if she needed anything, if she could walk by herself. Trev felt almost offended and confused. 

"I know you don't want to talk about what happened to you last night but you really need to talk to me." 

Frowning at Cassandra she looked over to where both Varric and Dorian sat. Both of them watching her carefully, the looks they cast her turned her confusion to concern. 'What if im still dreaming' she thought to herself. Pulling away from Cassandra she stepped back. 

"I..I don't know what your talking about Cassandra." 

Trev said as she looked between the three people each looking at her with a different emotion. Panicking her hand want to the hilt of her sword as she back up slowly. This couldn't be real, how could they know about her dreams. 

 

"Evelyn..." Cassandra said as she carefully stepped towards Trev. 

"Don't call me that!" 

Trev growled as her other hand come up to rub her eyes. The need and the song starting to become louder throughout her. Secretly she hoped when she dropped her hand everything would be normal. 

"What are you humming Trev?" 

Varric's voice cut through her thoughts, dropping her hand she looked to the dwarf frowning. She wasn't making any noise, she was sure of it. 

"I am not humming anything," she watched the look of disbelief cross each of her companions faces.

Cassandra reached out to touch her again. Shaking her head she took a step back. That's when she heard it, it started as a slow grinding noise. It sounded like rocks rubbing together at a slow pace, advancing towards her. As it got closer so to did the song become deeper. In a fluid motion Trev unsheathing her sword and hoisted her shield before turning in a circle looked around herself. 

"Can you hear that?" She asked. 

"All we can hear is you humming Inquisitor." Cassandra answered.

Glancing at each of them as she turned, she noticed that both Dorian and Varric had there weapons in hand ready for battle while Cassandra just held up het hands looking worried. 

"Im not humming, I told you that." Trev answered back firmly. 

 

"If she isn't humming then im not a Tevinter mage." 

Came a smart mouth reply from Dorian. She decided to ignore it, the noise growing louder more pressing. She knew that she wasn't making a noise these things were trying to distract her for whatever was making that sound. She would not be trapped, adrenaline rush through her. 

"I don't want to hear a word from you Dorian! This would not be happening if not for you." 

Cassandra's words hurtled at Dorian was enough to make her pause. Cassandra looked really to kill the mage while Dorian looked like he was going to be sick. She was about to ask what was happening when she saw it. 

Just off in the clearing behind Cassandra it stood, slowly moving towards them. A laugh escaped her as she raised her sword to point it toward the giant red creature. Standing well over 7 feet tall the Behemoth let out a scream of rage. 

"Tell me, do you see that?" 

Trev asked as everyone turned with a panicked look, weapons at the ready facing the monster. 

"Andraste's tits." 

She heard Varric mutter before she ran toward the huge creature. Sword at the ready, shield firmly in front of her. A war cry sounded from her lips moments before steel moved to strike at red stone. The first strike cause a scream of pain from the beast as the song in her head become clear as day. Sighing in pleasure she fell into position as Cassandra moved to stand at her side. The battle was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more. If you want to I mean. And I just feel the need to say maker its hard to writing this much on my phone. So please forgive my poor spelling...as for the gramma... I have no excuse ;P


	6. Let the battle begin..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is on.

The way Cassandra and Trev moved together in battle was something to behold. As one attacked the other would defend. Time had taught these woman each other's strengths and weakness. Watching them fight was like watching a deadly dance. The only thing off was the echoing hum coming from Trev.

 

"Sparkler, do you want to give us a hand?" Varric yelled as he let another bolt fly at the beast. Dorian hesitated. That was new. Dorian Pavus did NOT hesitate. He closed his eyes and let the familiar sounds of the battlefield wash over him. He let yesterday float away and spun his staff in his hands, aiming at the behemoth. His mind screamed in relief as he fell into rhythm. This was something he knew how to do, something that felt safe. Magic flared to life inside him as fire flew at the beast. A moment too late he realized he had just missed both Cassandra and Trev. He shook his head in frustration. 

 

He tried again. Standing taller, the magic flowed with greater strength inside him. Why this sudden effort? This should just ... happen! He was Dorian Pavus born from of a prestigious Tevinter bloodline! He did not give in or give up! No matter what happened he would make sure that victory was his. Yes, that's right. A grin appeared on his face as he waited for the right moment to strike. 'Here I am, beast,' he thought, 'I'm ready for you now.'

 

Cassandra's blade slid with determination through the creature. The blow sent shards of red chips flying through the air. Trev's shield blocked the next incoming blow. A critical hit from her sword followed without pause.

 

"INCOMING!" came Varric's voice, moments before he let a hail of arrows fly. Both warriors hit the ground raising there shields above their heads. One stray blot flew straight past Cassandra's shoulder. It shredded the light fabric between shoulder guard and upper arm armor.

 

A curse flew from Cassandra's mouth as she inspected the small gash on her arm. Pushing off her knees her shield deflected an incoming blow. The wound didn't seem to make any difference to her abilities as she drew the behemoth's attention.

 

Trev moved in to strike while Cassandra kept the beast distracted. Trev's shield smashed into the creature as her sword thrust deep into it's stony flesh. A fireball missed her head by inches as she used all her strength to push the behemoth off her blade. 

 

The massive creature fell to his knees as one of Varric's blots struck an open eye socket. Dorian raised his hand. A blazing ring of fire consumed the beast, knocking Trev back. Dorian blinked as the flames scorched her skin. A scream of pain and rage ripped through the clearing causing the party to pause.

 

The ground shook beneath them. Dorian immediately raised a barrier around Varric and himself. Seconds later the ground erupted with large spikes of crystallized red lyruim. Cassandra rolled to her left, just in time. Varric let a blot fly before leaping back out the way. Dorian was not so quick and the spike caused him to stumble. Kept safe by his barrier, he watched Trev as she took to her feet, swinging her blade again at the behemoth.

 

Dorian's nimble fingers twirled his staff high above his head. Magic surging, he plunged the staff deep into the ground. Purple and black magic pulsed from his fingers and through the wood, heading straight for the behemoth. He grinned as a large black skull erupted from the ground. Trev's scream filled the area telling him she had been to close. Did he do that on purpose?

 

Stumbling back, Trev's body collided against the large crystals still standing behind her. The behemoth's mutilated hand raised to strike in desperation. Dorian watched on, his heart pounding, as Trev's grip on her weapons loosened. Seconds before the swing of the behemoth connecting with Trev, Cassandra charged. She bashed her shield with desperation against its chest before silencing it with one final blow.

 

The large creature fell back, quiet upon the ground. The red lyrium absorbed back into the earth. Within a minute nothing remained of the once grotesque behemoth but a few rags and 3 solid pieces of red lyruim.

 

That, and a party that looked ready to turn on each other. It was Trev's voice that cut first through the air. Her blade pointed at Dorian, almost as sharp as her glare.

 

"Watch where you fling that staff, mage! Have you forgotten how to aim? That's twice you fucked up out there!"

 

Dorian flinched at her voice, but would not let her see. "Oh, dear," he drawled, extending a mocking bow in her direction. "Please forgive me, your high and mighty inquisitorial-ness."

 

"Hey now Sparkler, that's my nickname, you get your own." Varric said with a nervous chuckle. Even he could feel the tension in the air.

 

"Will you be as cocky when I strip you of your magic, Dorian?" Trev spat, talking a threatening step in his direction.


End file.
